


Sea Shells and Ice Cream

by urbaninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Short Fics, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of the occasional Kingdom Hearts drabbles that I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As it turned out, Sora missed going on adventures.

It was nice to be home and all, to see his friends on Destiny Islands, and his parents who were doubt worried sick about him and Kairi and Riku, but he had to admit, he was kind of bored these days, and sparring on the island just didn’t have the appeal it used to.

King Mickey’s note could not have come fast enough


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came from a meme about AUing characters. A suggestion I was given was Roxas as a Freelancer AI from Red vs Blue

Wash finds that after he receives his AI, he’s constantly craving ice cream. Not just any ice cream though, a very specific flavor and his AI seems put out if he has any other flavor.

One thing he doesn’t mind is sharing the ice cream though, as his AI seems quite at ease when he does, and he likes seeing the little guy smile.


End file.
